


Silent Cries

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Main Character has an abusive mother, and V finds out the hard way during an unfortunate visit.





	

Throughout the course of your time together, V noticed that sometimes, you had trouble responding to him and others. More often than not, it was when you were asked to make a decision.

The first time he could remember it happening was back during your first party together. Given that you were in charge of hosting the event, it was you who he went to when the menu for the evening was to be decided. It was a simple enough question, what dishes would you want to have served?

Your response was…you didn’t know. What would he like? What would the other members like?

He figured it was because the question itself was a bit vague. So of course, he set to helping you with figuring things out. He got together a list of possible options, but even then, you didn’t chose on your own. 

At one point, V suggested a dish he knew you enjoyed, and instead of a yes or a no, you asked him if he thought it was a good idea.

From that day on, he made an effort to help you by finding small things to ask you to decide on. Would you like Jumin or Jaehee to take you to the store later? Would you like rice or noodles for lunch? Tea or coffee?

Every time, you would look away from him, your voice quiet, stumbling over your words as you tried to pass the question back to him. He took care to be extra gentle during those times, to put his hand on your arm or on the small of your back, his tone as calm as he could make it. Whenever you did make a decision on your own, he was sure to praise you, and he always supported whatever you chose, no matter how insignificant it was.

He thought you were simply shy, or nervous, and that was okay. It happened. And he was going to be there for you so he could help you work through it.

Your mother was visiting, and he was happy for you, because you’d been looking forward to seeing her for a while. It was a nice visit, for the most part. You introduced him to her, and then the to of you talked while he listened.

About an hour into it, though…there was an argument.

No. Argument wasn’t the right word. An argument is a two sided disagreement. What happened between you and your mother wasn’t two sided. 

To be honest, he had no idea what caused it. One moment, everything was fine, and the next, your mother was yelling. You weren’t saying anything back. He couldn’t see your expression, but he could feel you tense up beside him.

Then she insulted you. A shift in the air told him that she was on her feet, towering over the two of you where you sat. There was an awful familiarity in this moment, to the point that he could almost hear Rika again.

He stood, stepping carefully between your mother and yourself. If your mother tried to hurt you, she’d have to hurt him, first.

“Please, ma’am.” he said, his voice level. “Try to calm down.”

“Don’t you dare try to defend her.”

“I’m sorry…but I don’t see how she’s done anything wrong. Listen, we can discuss this-”

“I should have known she’d date someone like you. She’s _my_ daughter. Get out of my way!”

“Just because she’s your daughter doesn’t give you the right to yell at her.”

“You don’t tell me what to do!”

Hands on his shoulders, shoving at him. The unexpected pressure almost knocked him over, but he dug his feet into the ground, holding himself in place. He found her wrists, and although he didn’t push her, he firmly pried her hands off of him him. 

“I’d rather not have you causing a fuss in our house. Your daughter has been looking forward to seeing you for quite a while, and I imagine this isn’t exactly pleasant for her. If you can’t act nicely toward her, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I’m sorry, ma’am.”

Silence. A very tense silence hovered in the air. He could hear the woman’s sharp, angered breath.

Pain spared through the side of his face, a yelp from behind him as you cringed at the slap. His sunglasses came off, clattering to the ground an unknown distance away. “You don’t touch me.” She hissed. “You’re lucky I don’t have you arrested for harassment. The two of you can have each other, don’t expect me to come back.”

A series of heavy footfalls, of stomping away like a child, and the slamming of a door.

V swallowed, fingertips pressing momentarily to his bruised face. He probably deserved that…for putting his hands on her, but he couldn’t let her get to you.

“…are you okay?”

He turned toward you. You were still on the couch, still sitting, your breath quiet and hitched. He called your name, but he received no response.

This…this was why, wasn’t it?

With slow, careful movements, he knelt down in front of you, his hands seeking out your own. Your arms were folded, you were curled in on yourself, and when he tugged your hands free, he could feel your fingers shaking in his grip.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” 

You didn’t reply in words. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak. A whimper broke its way out of your throat, a sob shuddered through your chest. Without thinking, you pushed yourself off the edge of the couch, and clung to him on the floor.

His arms enfolded you, his body curling about your own protectively.

“It’s okay.” V repeated, his face nuzzling into the top of your head, rocking you as you cried into his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles into your back as he worked to calm you down.

He was going to make it a point to keep you away from your mother as much as possible from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from here. Credit goes to the authors of this post.  
> http://rfa-scenarios.tumblr.com/post/155721702978/hi-do-you-write-angst-if-yes-would-you-mind


End file.
